La vida si es un cuento de hadas
by alittlelambb
Summary: Momentos dificiles donde uno se da cuenta quien esta consigo y quien no, llego el momento de devolverles lo que le dieron. Una historia de amor contada por alguien impensado, el ex de la otra persona Finn&Rachel, con partes de Quinn&Puck .
1. Quinn conspira

Todos los derechos reservados son de Glee & la cadena Fox. Yo solo tomé prestado los personajes para realizar esta pequeña historia. Agradezco sus reviews.

_**La vida sí es un cuento de hadas**_

**1. Quinn conspira**

Comenzaba un nuevo año en el colegio, y la secundaria McKinley seguía como siempre, igual, y completamente perdedora hasta que derrumbaran esas cuatro paredes (o hasta que se cayeran por si solas al menos). Era cuestion de caminar y ver a todos observar mi panza de ya seis meses, demasiado grande para mí, como si se le fueran a salir los ojos pero por suerte no estaba sola y no hablo solamente del club glee, quienes por cierto fueron mi gran apoyo, sino de Rach, Rachel Berry, aunque suene raro mi nueva mejor amiga.

Había sido la unica que habia estado conmigo desde un principio, me habia ayudado, cuidado y hasta dado asilo en su casa luego de que mis padres me echaran del anterior lugar al que vivia, al que no podia llamar mi casa si no era aceptada allí, claro. Sin más palabras Rachel habia sido la mejor persona que podría haber conocido, nunca me habia juzgado, me habia apoyado en todo, e incluso me habia acompañado a todas las visitas al ginecologo para procurar que el bebe estuviera bien. Habia decidido conservarlo con o sin padre, mi hija iba a tener una madre soltera tal vez pero no sola, eso nunca. Tenia a mis amigos.

La situacion con Puck era lo bastante dificil como para decir que Lucy tenia a ambos padres, así fue como bautice a la bebe con un nombre que elegimos con Rachel, porque en verdad ni yo lo sabia. Tal vez si los tenia pero separados, a ambos nos tenia, simplemente que Puck no era el mejor padre que podría haberle tocado. Andaba con miles de chicas a la vez, pero luego venia y me daba plata para comprarle cosas. Salía con sus bobos amigos de football pero luego volvía y procuraba que no necesitara nada. Volvia a hacer algo, pero hacia algo aún más tierno entonces ¡¿Qué podía hacer si ese hombre me volvía totalmente loca?!. No conocía persona mas dificil de tratar que él, o tal vez si, pero Rachel es caso aparte jajaja.

Hacia un tiempo, aproximadamente desde luego de que Finn me acompañara a la ecografia de mi bebe, cuando él pensaba que era el padre, habia empezado a notar en él mayor atencion para con mi best. La miraba todo el tiempo, la ayudaba, la cuidaba, la protegia en si, y hasta me habia dicho que seria mejor si me pareciera a ella, claro que en su momento pensé que era un insulto pero si ahora lo pienso es verdad... sería mejor siendo Rachel. Mi vida habia sido un completo vacio hasta que ella llegó, era un cliche como dicen. Algo monotono, aburrido y repetitivo... malo. La tipica rubia, cherrio (porrista) con la vida ideal, padres ideales, hija única, caprichosa y consentida y con un novio perfecto tan o mas popular que ella. Pero Rachel llegó y con ella el club glee, haciendo que me diera cuenta de que la vida valia la pena siempre, la mirara como la mirara, pero mirandola desde el alma se podia vivir mejor. Por eso mismo fue que empezé a pensar formas para poder retribuir todo lo que ella hacia por mí, todo lo que Finn hizo en su momento y aún hace porque nunca me dejo sola y encontré la manera exacta podría decirse que... Quinn conspira, pero a algo totalmente tierno y hermoso. Soy Quinn Fabray, y tengo una meta, dificil o no pienso cumplirla: demostrarles a ellos que la vida sí es un cuento de hadas y de paso... unirlos.


	2. Espera un segundo, ¿Por qué VOS con ÉL?

**2. ¡Espera un segundo, ¿Por qué VOS con ÉL?!**

Si quería hacer un trabajo rápido, conciso y con grandiosos resultados necesitaba que las cosas salieran bien pero ¿Cómo hacerlas? Fácil, logrando comprender sus movimientos. Finn es una persona fácil de manejar, con buenas intenciones, dócil y algo frágil pero a su vez cuida demasiado todo lo que ama/quiere/adora, exacto esa es la manera, atacar por el lado más sensible y creo que tengo la idea justa.

-Bueno chicos, ante todo buenos dias-Mr Shue siempre tan atento con todos, después de un año de trabajo con él separarnos en las vacaciones fue demasiado duro pero sabíamos que estaba bien, es más, lo cuidaban bastante bien. Desde el último día de clases en que ganamos las seccionales cuando besó a Emma Pilsburry que no se separó mas de ella, dejo a Terry, su esposa quien quería tener a mi hija y comenzaron algo juntos. Se lo veía muy bien-Espero que la hayan pasado genial en las vacaciones pero llegó el momento de volver a nuestro famoso Glee Club.

-Espero que usted también la haya pasado bien Mr. Shuester-acotó Rachel, siempre tenía algo que decir mi querida amiga-Pero ¿Qué es eso que tenemos que hacer?

-¿Acaso lees mentes Rachel?

-Pues, sabe... soy algo psíquica-todos la miramos extrañados, tenía que ayudarla a que dejara de decir estupideces, aunque a Finn eso parecía divertirle porque no dejaba de mirarla mientras se moría a carcajadas. Bien, buen paso amiga.

-Ok. La cosa es simple-todos se acercaron a escucharlo con atención-van a dividirse en grupos de a dos, y van a buscar una canción para que cada uno interprete junto a su compañero ¿OK?-animados todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos y a elegir con quien querían estar, era mi oportunidad, tenía todo planeado hasta que Mr. Shuester arruino mis planes-Yo elegiré los dúos.

Y empezaron las quejas.

-No hay vuelta atrás, las parejas las armo yo y punto-todos se callaron y escucharon con atención, ninguno de nosotros queríamos ver a Mr. Shue enojado-Vamos a salir de lo tradicional, y mezclar un poco... Mercedes con Artie, Kurt y Santana, Brittany y Mike, Matt y Tina, Quinn y Finn, y Rachel y Puck. ¿Listos? ¡No quiero objeciones al tema!

Wow, hasta acá llegamos ¿Cómo es eso que mi mejor amiga tenía que hacer un dúo con el padre de MI hija? Ósea, todo bien con Rachel, con Puck ¡hasta con Mr. Shuester pero no creo que de como para mezclar así las cosas! ¿Podría ser tal vez Rachel y Matt? Yo tenía pensadas otras cosas como Finn y Rachel, y Puck y yo. Quiera o no, no podía confiar en él, iba a engatusar a mi amiga y como hacia siempre... quedarse con TODAS.

-Disculpe Mr. Shuester-sé que esto no se hace, pero Lucy puede ayudarnos un poco-¿Puede ser que Puck esté conmigo y Rachel con Finn? Ya sabe, no sé, él es el padre de mi hija y bueno, me siento más segura... no es que con Finn no, pero...-el "chamullo" como dicen ahora, nunca había sido lo mío. Mi fuerte eran otras cosas, no intentar meterme en el bolsillo a una persona, para nada.

-Mira Quinn, yo comprendo lo que decís pero por esto al menos, es un pequeño trabajo nada más. No es que él fuese a separarse de vos nada más que por eso ¿comprendes?-intentó calmarme, más podría estar tranquila porque no iba a lograrlo-Vos con Finn, Rachel con Puck. Listo.

Giró para sí y yo hice lo mismo. Esto iba a ser incomodo pero otra vez tenía que estar cerca de Finn, al menos para preparar nuestra canción.

**Rachel POV**

Si pedían mi opinión sobre el asunto podría decir que me encantaba salir de la rutina, lo cotidiano y monótono del día a día pero podría decirse que esto de Mr. Shuester lo tomaba como una venganza. No sabía porque exactamente pero las parejas armadas eran demasiado desparejas. Mercedes con Artie, no darían pie con bola como dicen todos, no iban a ponerse de acuerdo nunca; Kurt y Santana vivirían criticándose y de eso menos saldría algo; Brittany y Mike podría funcionar; Matt y Tina, también porque Tina es de hacerse muchos amigos y Matt parece una persona amistosa por lo poco que lo conozco; Quinn y Finn, quiera o no aceptarlo, siempre hicieron una buena pareja y mi amiga seguramente podría hacer un buen dúo con él como cuando no estuve y me contaron que realizaron una hermosa representación de Don't stop believin hasta que Quinn tuvo que salir corriendo.

Y por ultimo quedábamos nosotros, Puck y yo. Si bien a nosotros no nos podíamos llamar ni pareja de canto porque ni a eso llegábamos, se notaba una cierta química… no sabía por qué. Cuando me cantó Sweet Caroline, luego de el beso en mi cuarto, sentí que de alguna manera algo podría pasar pero luego al ver que Finn nos miró, me propuse usarlo para ponerlo celoso. Sí, sé que no es de buena persona eso, pero Puck no era LA MEJOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO, entonces valía. Ahora nos tocaba preparar un repertorio para cantar juntos… podría buscar alguna canción o simplemente inventarla, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál? ¿Tenía que ser ya? Y podemos agregar otra pregunta, ¿alguien sabe porque Quinn me mira de esa manera?

**Quinn POV**

'¿Está todo bien?' me preguntó. Sínica_. _Pff, totalmente increíble excepto porque queres robarme al papa de mi bebe nada más. Quedate tranquila amiga. Pero esto no va a quedar así, si me propuse que vos y Finn se juntasen, lo voy a lograr, ahora no por vos, sino por mí misma. Sabía que esos sentimientos no iban para con la nueva Quinn, pero más que eso no podía hacer, todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro y yo tengo el mío. Toca lo que quiero, y abstente a las consecuencias. Una pena.

-Bueno, ¿Qué canción podemos elegir?-me preguntó Finn sacándome de mis pensamientos, instantáneamente lo miré y observé como Rachel relojeaba a cada rato donde nos encontrábamos. Listo, primer fase, comencemos: celos.

-No sé, ¿tenes alguna en mente Finn?-me acerqué más a él cosa que hizo que Rachel casi cayera sobre el escalón, al mover la cabeza para ver que hacíamos-Podemos cantar esa canción nueva, como es que se llama a si, Looking for paradise.

-Me gusta, reviso la letra en casa y te aviso ¿dale?-Asentí y el timbre salvó tanto a Rachel como a mí del momento. Empecé a caminar en dirección a mi casillero cuando ella se me interpuso.

-¿Sientes algo por él, de nuevo?-me espetó.

-Tal vez, o tal vez no Rachel quien sabe…-comenté mientras guardaba algunos libros sobre el mas alto de los estantes-¿Y vos? ¿Qué pasa con Puck? Risa de acá, risa de allá, muy divertidos estaban vos y el padre de mi hija-acentué las últimas palabras, ya que es demasiado sensible y eso la tocaría sin dudas.

-Claro, ahora comprendo. Quieres que me aleje de Puck dándome celos con Finn sabiendo que estoy enamorada de él-dijo, y empezó con su vocecita-, bueno, genial Quinn pero solo quiero decirte que esto nada más es un trabajo practico. Así que no me voy a enredar en juegos de una nena. Recorda, que tú bebe necesita una madre madura-y se marcho con esa fuerza que solo ella pone, y tiene.

Listo, colmaste mi paciencia Rachel Berry no se cómo alguna vez pude ser amiga tuya. Vos queres guerra, genial, guerra vas a tener.


End file.
